


Catventure Time

by zephyrcat3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, French Kissing, Frottage, Lee's a cattaur, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orlando's a neko, Vibrators, Yaoi. lots and lots of yAOI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Lee eats a magic pie that turns him into a cat centaur. Orli also ate some of the pie but became a neko instead.





	1. Turned into a cat?!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh it's on now

In the city of Cour Cour lived an innocent pie-maker named Lee and his helper and secret admirer Orlando or Orli for short who helped Lee bake and distribute the yummy pies Lee and Orli made to the hungry people of Cour Cour. One day, a mysterious figure came into the pie hole with a yummy looking pumpkin pie in his hands. In exchange for the delicious dessert the stranger had, he requested a cherry pie with extra cherries. gladly, they went into the kitchen, baked a cherry pie with extra cherries, and achieved the pumpkin pie after doing so. Lee was so excited that he ate all of it and only left a bit for Orli and was lucky that he did because when he woke up the next day, he had white, fluffy cat ears, sharp fangs, and the torso of a white Ragdoll cat instead of legs. Orli only ate a bit of the pie so he only gained sharp fangs, soft, light brown cat ears, and a very fluffy light brown cattail along with claws. The upside was that Lee could use both his human and cat arms to bake twice as much twice as fast. The downside was that both Lee and Orli would have cat-like instincts and would sometimes act cat-like at times. they would even have a mating season like cats as well. The upside for Orli was that he could ride on Lee's back because he was 5 foot 10, meaning he was much shorter than Lee and also means that he was small enough to ride Lee for transportation and such.


	2. Riding Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orli takes Lee out for a ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee-haw boi

Since lee was now a fluffy ragdoll cat-taur, Orli thought that it was a good idea to take Lee out for a test ride so he grabbed a leash, put around Lee's neck, hopped on his back, and headed out the door. It was a bit bumpy and hard to control at first because Lee was almost a towering giant to Orli but he got the hang of it soon or later and started to like it until he almost fell off of Lee when he ran a bit too fast and decided to jump over a fence, making Orli almost lose his balance and almost all the way off of Lee's back. Orli would save the jumping over things until he really got the hang of things. Because it was getting dark, the feline duo went back home to close up and rest after another good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short. i type the stories i write down in 4 of my notebooks onto here. the original thing i wrote was short.


End file.
